Dudas
by La chica de pelo rojo
Summary: Esto es lo que creo que sucedió luego de la rueda de prensa del capítulo 5. Viktuuri.


**¡Buenas! Aquí la única y original Roja haciendo acto de presencia. Últimamente (hace casi un mes) estoy en un profundo estado fangirl por este nuevo anime _Yuri! on ICE_ y necesitaba escribirlo. Este es el primer fruto realmente palpable del reto _impronunciable_ o como se lo conoce por ahí NaNoWriMo (por sus siglas en inglés National novel writing Month), así que estoy bastante feliz.**

 **Esta historia es MÍA, lo digo porque desde principio de semana estoy lidiando -no solo yo, sino todo el foro _El diente de león-_ con un plagiador, un ladrón que se pasa por el culo no solo mi esfuerzo sino también con el de la otra gente a la que le esta robando. **

**Yuri! on ICE no es mío (Dios sabe que si lo fuera, Yuuri y Viktor ya estarían casados) ni tampoco sus personajes.**

 **Sobre los nombres: los he visto de varias maneras, pero a mi me gustan escritos Yuuri y Viktor, así que así están.**

 **Sobre la trama: esto lo empecé a escribir luego del capi 5 y _obviamente_ no llegué a terminarlo antes del 6 -aunque sus reacciones afirman mi locura-. Les pongo la firma que en el backstage pasan las mejores cosas.**

 **Espero que disfruten, rían, fangirleen y fanboyteen también con este pedacito de locura**

* * *

 **Viktor**

−Por favor, Katsuki, muéstranos tu tema para este año – el entrevistador le hace un gesto a Yuuri para que muestre el cartel que sostiene entre las manos.

Los murmullos comienzan en cuanto pone el cartel en el armazón. Sé el tema incluso antes que lo deje frente a la cámara: amor.

A pesar de su notable sonrojo, Yuuri luce muy seguro de sí mismo. Entonces un ramalazo de orgullo me recorre de punta a punta.

Cuando comienza a hablar tengo la necesidad de decirle que sonría y mire al público. Estar así de serio no provoca nada. Cierro los ojos y me masajeo el puente de la nariz. El discurso que está dando no es el mismo que el que preparamos juntos ¿Para qué me molesto en preparar un discurso? Este chico va a matarme. Los murmullos se acallan mientras que la voz de Yuuri toma más fuerza y más sentimiento. Makkachin se sienta en mi regazo y no puedo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente. Escucho a Yuko quejarse, pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo que haré cuando Yuri vuelva a casa.

Voy a quemar esa fea corbata.

No puedo creer que haya salido en público con esa cosa colgándole del cuello.

* * *

 **Yuuri**

Las cámaras se apagan y la gente comienza a irse. Me dirijo a la sala donde dejé mis cosas. Una vez que estoy solo, mis palabras comienzan a resonar en mi cabeza: _"Viktor es la primera persona a la cual quiero aferrarme. No tengo realmente un nombre para esa emoción, pero he decidido llamarla amor."_

De pronto la seguridad que construí se desploma ¿Qué pasa si Viktor está enojado porque no seguí su discurso? ¿Qué haré si se va justo al comienzo de la temporada? ¿Si le asquea que haya etiquetado lo que siento por él como amor? ¿Si estaba enojado porque cambié los saltos de la rutina sin consultarle y odió mi discurso?

Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, definitivamente Viktor ese día volvería a Rusia.

− Estoy en casa – murmuro cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me inclino y me quito los zapatos.

− Yuuri, bienvenido – la voz calmada de Viktor me provoca un escalofrío ya que es algo raro en él −. Todos vimos la conferencia – comenta como si fuera algo al pasar.

− ¿Lo vieron? – me giro a mirarlo, él está apoyado contra la pared de la entrada con la yukata mal acomodada, parece que recién acaba de despertarse –. Fue un gran discurso ¿Verdad?

− Si, uno realmente bueno – sonríe ladinamente –. Los Nishigori y Minako están enojados contigo, sobre todo las niñas, dijeron algo sobre el apoyo sutil o algo así – comenta restándole importancia, pero yo casi siento su desilusión −. ¿Sabes? Hay algunas partes de tu discurso que no me han quedado del todo claras.

Siento como mi rostro se enciende y giro lentamente la cabeza hacia Viktor. La yukata se le ha abierto mostrando una gran porción de su pecho pálido. Lo veo acercarse a mí con aspecto aburrido, se lleva una mano a la nuca y se frota el cabello dejándolo aún más despeinado. Creo que debe ser la única persona que se ve como recién salido de un comercial con esa pinta de recién levantado. Se acerca lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, con ese andar relajado y seductor tan característico suyo. Lo veía venir, casi podía escuchar sus palabras:

" _Ya no voy a entrenarte. Volveré a Rusia."_

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando soporte en la pared debido a que estoy bastante seguro que voy a desplomarme en cuanto Viktor diga que ya no quiere entrenarme.

− Entonces, Yuuri… – con cada palabra se acercaba una zancada −. ¿Qué es eso que tienes puesto en el cuello? – me tomó de la barbilla con dos dedos y me obligó a mirarlo, al notar mi nerviosismo él se rió suavemente mientras trataba de desarmar el nudo de mi corbata.

− Viktor… ¿Qué es…? Ay, es un nudo armado…

− ¡No puedo creer que hayas salido con esto a la calle! – me recrimina antes de halar de la corbata.

Escucho un chasquido y la sonrisa de Viktor se ensancha. Rompió el elástico de la corbata y ahora esta cuelga entre sus dedos. Él rebusca en uno de sus bolsillos y me enseña un encendedor con aire triunfante.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto en el mismo instante en que le prende fuego a la corbata −. ¡Basta! – trato de quitársela pero él tira la corbata a través de la puerta delantera.

− No te preocupes, te compraré otra– sonríe inocentemente −. Lo juro – su sonrisa cambia de matiz, ahora sonríe de lado y entonces sé que no me espera nada bueno −. Entonces, Yuri… ¿Qué me dices de eso que soy la primera persona a la que decidiste aferrarte? Además, admitiste en vivo que me amabas…

Antes de que él siga hablando, corro lo más rápido que me lo permiten mis piernas. No quiero oírlo. No puedo hacerlo. Me rompería en pedazos. Me encierro en el refugio de mi habitación y me recuesto en la puerta como si Viktor fuera a seguirme. En este momento, estoy seguro de que él está arrastrando sus valijas hacia la entrada, casi puedo verlo y me resulta extremadamente doloroso.

Siento mis latidos en las sienes. Sabía que tarde o temprano él se iría de mi vida, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

A mis espaldas, alguien toca a mi puerta.

− Yuuri, vamos, no puedes encerrarte para siempre – no logro reconocer el tono de voz de Viktor –. Yuuri ¿Me escuchas? No me voy a ir hasta que me dejes entrar.

Sé que dice la verdad, es capaz de quedarse fuera de mi cuarto toda la noche. Tarde o temprano yo terminaré abriendo la puerta de todas formas, así que decido no aplazar lo inevitable y giro el pomo de la puerta. Le doy la espalda y me quito el saco del traje. Me siento en mi cama y me limito a observarlo.

No voy a retenerlo. Si quiere gritarme por mi estupidez, es libre de hacerlo. Si él quiere irse, que lo haga. Si desea dejarme para seguir con su carrera de patinador, el mundo estará feliz de verlo otra vez sobre el hielo.

− ¿Estás enojado? – pregunta sentándose junto a mí.

− ¿Qué?

− Ya lo sabía, estás enojado porque no fui contigo a la rueda de prensa y por lo de tu corbata – pone su mano sobre la mía mientras me mira a los ojos −. Prometo que no me separaré de ti nunca más y mañana mismo iremos a comprar otra corbata, una de verdad.

− Yo no estoy enfadado, de hecho, creí que tú lo estabas conmigo – su ceño se frunce y me observa sin comprender −. Porque cambié los saltos en la rutina y-y por mi discurso, en el que yo dije… dije que… Te irás devuelta a Rusia ¿Verdad? – Siento mi rostro arder y me silencio.

− Kobuta-chan, no te das una idea de lo tierno que eres en este instante – su mano se cierra sobre la mía y yo sonrío −. Con respecto a los saltos, a pesar de que acordamos que bajarías la dificultad de los saltos y tú hiciste los cuádruples— duda—, está bien, Yuuri. Yo hacía lo mismo, más a menudo de lo que te imaginas, luego Yakov me daba unos sermones interminables, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Quizá te contagié un poco de mi rebeldía – su risa cristalina retumba en mi interior provocando que mi corazón salte de su lugar y comience a latir erráticamente−. Aunque de tu discurso… Creo que entendí mal. Entendí que dijiste que me amabas.

− Y-yo b-b-bueno, dig-digamos que… − odiaba cuando comenzaba a tartamudear, sobre todo cuando me sucedía delante de Viktor –. Lo dije – solté – Viktor, yo lo siento, entenderé si decides volver a Rusia y-

Los labios de Viktor se estampan contra los míos. Me quedo quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Habían pasado más de quince años desde que había besado a alguien, y definitivamente, ese no fue un beso como este.

* * *

 **Viktor**

Me encantaba ver cuando Yuuri se sonrojaba. Cuando balbuceaba y hacía pucheros me daban ganas de estirar sus mejillas. Pero escucharlo y verlo tratando de explicarme que él no tenía experiencia en el amor, me derritió por dentro. Atribuyo esa falta de experiencia a su dificultad de mostrar un Eros _decente._

− Yuuri – tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme −, está bien. Escúchame, después de esto no puedo volver a Rusia, no puedo ni quiero. Me voy a quedar contigo y voy a enseñarte a sacar tu verdadero Eros.

Yuuri me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y me sonrió.

− Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

Él se abrazó a mi cuello y me besó.


End file.
